New Orleans
by MakiSakura
Summary: The Originals with my OC's in season 1


Name: (Storybrooke) Freya Gold / (Enchanted Forest) Priscilla

Nickname: (Storybrooke) Frey / (Enchanted Forest) Cilla Cil

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family:

Rumplestiltskin (Mr. Gold) - Father

Milah - Mother

Baelfire (Neal Cassidy) - Brother

Dark Sorceress (Alcina Mills) - Half-sister

Mad Hatter (Jefferson) - Husband

Grace - Daughter

Vasilisa (Lisa) - Adoptive Daughter

Henry Mills - Nephew

Rose Mills - Niece

~OUAT~

Name: Ella

Nickname: El / Ellie

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Swan / Charmings (Emma's sister, Henry and Rose's mother)

~OUAT~

Name: (Storybrooke) Lisa / (Enchanted Forest) Vasilisa

Nickname: (Storybrooke) Lis or Lissie / (Enchanted Forest) Vas or Lisa

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: (Storybrooke) Strawberry Blonde / (Enchanted Forest) White

Family: Orphan in both Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Priscilla (Freya) and Mad Hatter (Jefferson) take Vasilisa (Lisa) into their homes in both realities.

~OUAT~

Name: Rosalie

Nickname: (goes by) Rose / (title) Enchantress

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family:

Grandmothers - Snow (Mary Margaret) / Milah

Grandfathers - David (Prince Charming) / Rumplestiltskin (Mr. Gold)

Mothers: (birth) Ella Swan / (adoption) Regina Mills

Aunts: Emma Swan / Freya Gold / (by adoption/marriage/and by blood) Alcina Mills

Cousin: Grace (Freya/Priscilla and Jefferson's daughter)

~OUAT~

Jefferson and Grace: Freya/Priscilla's husband and daughter. Vasilisa/Lisa's adoptive father and sister. (Mad Hatter and Illusionist)

Other Family:

Rumplestiltskin (Gold) Father in law to Jefferson / Grandfather to Grace

Milah: Mother in law to Jefferson Grandmother to Grace

Baelfire / Neal Cassidy: Brother in law to Jefferson / Uncle to Grace

Alcina: Sister in law to Jefferson / Aunt to Grace

Henry & Rose Mills: Niece/Nephew in law to Jefferson / Cousins to Grace

~OUAT~

Name: Alcina Mills / Dark Sorceress

Nickname: Ally

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brunette (her hair in the enchanted forest was like her character Morgana Pendragon) (her hair in StoryBrooke is straight like her character Lena Luthor)

Rumplestiltskin (father) / Cora (mother), Henry Mills Senior (stepfather)

Regina, Freya, Zelena (half-sisters), Neal (half-brother)

Henry, Rose and Grace (nieces and nephew)

Jefferson (brother-in-law)

~OUAT~

Name: Victoria French-Matthews

Nickname: Tori (goes by in both realities)

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brunette (Storybrooke) / Blonde (Enchanted Forest/Neverland flashbacks)

Moe / Maurice (Stepfather) / A Siren (Real Father)

Belle (Half-sister)

Mathias (husband)

Saphira (daughter)

Faye (surrogate daughter)

~OUAT~

Name: Saphira Matthews

Nickname: Saph

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family:

Tori (mother)

Mathias (father)

Belle (aunt)

Faye (surrogate sister)

Note: Saphira is born from a half-human half-Siren mother (Tori) and a half-human/witch, half-Dragon father (Mathias), making her part Siren/Dragon with the power of a witch.

~OUAT~

Name: Mathias Matthews

Nickname: Mat

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Ginger Brown (Long in Flashbacks)

Family:

Tori (wife)

Saphira (daughter)

Belle (sister-in-law)

Faye (surrogate daughter)

~OUAT~

Name: Derek of Locksley

Nickname: Derek Hood

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family:

Robin Hood (older brother)

Marian (sister in law)

Roland (nephew)

~OUAT~

Name: Faye / (Enchanted Forest, what people call her) Fatale

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Blonde

Family:

Cora (grandmother), Jonathan (grandfather), Henry Mills Sr. (great-step-grandfather)

Zelena (mother)

Mathias (surrogate father), Tori (surrogate mother), Saphira (surrogate sister)

Regina and Alcina (aunts), Belle (surrogate aunt)

Henry and Rose (cousins through adoption to Regina)

Note: Out of jealousy and longing for not being able to be with Mathias, hating him, Tori and Saphira for the family they had gotten, Zelena uses Mathias and Tori's DNA along with her own to create her daughter, Faye, out of magic and biology, thanks to Rumplestiltskin in a past deal. Meaning Faye is born with two-quarter witch (Mathias and Zelena), a quarter Siren (Tori), and a quarter Dragon (Mathias). Zelena had used Tori's DNA to create Faye, along with Mathias, so that Faye wouldn't have to feel inferior to Saphira, making her a Siren/Dragon/Witch as well.

~OUAT~

 ** _Cast:_**

Anne Hathaway - Freya Gold / Priscilla

Candice Accola/King - Ella Swan

Katherine McNamara - Lisa / Vasilisa

Rhiannon Leigh Wryn - Rose Mills

Sebastian Stan - Jefferson / Mad Hatter

Alissa Skovbye - Grace

Katie McGrath - Alcina Mills / Dark Sorceress

Phoebe Tonkin - Tori French-Matthews

Danielle Campbell - Saphira Matthews

Joseph Morgan - Mathias Matthews

Tom Holland - Derek of Locksley, nickname Derek Hood

Kristen Devine - Faye

Nikki Hahn - Young Priscilla / Freya

Peyton Kennedy - Young Saphira Matthews


End file.
